The Repercussions
by SilentReaderDD
Summary: This story follows the life and lies of Matt Murdock, Karen and Foggy after the events of Season 2 of Netflix series. Matt has revealed his identity to Karen and the people close to him knows about his secret. How long will it take for Fisk to gather the truth, what happens after he finds it out. Will Matt know what hit him and how long will Matt fight an never ending war.
1. Chapter 1 - Revelation

**The Revelation**

Karen walked from away from her previous office, Matt had at last opened up to her about his nocturnal activities; she couldn't believe it at first but when she started to comprehend it made sense. Matt wouldn't lie to her, not what happened to both them; he had no reason to reveal to her unless he needs her now. Her thoughts about Matt made her worried about him; all those bruises, lame excuses and the pain of carrying the burden all alone.

She will never be will able to forget the night she killed Wesley, haunted by Fisk and waiting for him to kill her every single second; she is still trying to cope with the fact that she did the unspeakable purely out of self defence .That night instead of Fisk her bosses came to the office, one sneaking around trying to avoid his partner and the other one being indifferent to him, that night Matt teared up about how lonely he is fighting alone in this world and he wouldn't be able to continue his work alone anymore. She understands to an extent what it must be like to be hurt a lot and being physically and emotionally vulnerable.

Coming back to Matt she's trying to imagine what it must be like to manage his dual identities and how terribly he failed to accomplish it. She understands his need to demand justice and his moral code that no innocent blood should be shed, and he's been avoid both her and Foggy to protect them from harm by his abysmal logic. Matt's Hero complex has him running around at night saving people and putting his life in jeopardy.

She needs time to digest all this and come in terms with this; she should speak to Foggy tomorrow about all this and get some peace. Karen reached her apartment with no memory of how she got there, her mind is still buzzing with all these information. She showered and settled on bed, she didn't feel like sleeping at all.

Matt listened to her heart beat when he showed her his Daredevil mask, the way her heart pulsated made his heart to race too. He didn't expect her to accept him right away, he knows that it would take some time and Karen deserves to know the truth. He heard her leave the room without saying another word, after he's done explaining about his abilities, Stick's training, Elektra and Hand just like how he was honest with Foggy , she just stood there listened to him with loss of words. Matt walked back home thinking if that was a right thing he did, after all its Karen and he trusts her with his life. About time he realized he needs both Foggy and Karen in order to function properly, and he's willing to wait for both of them to accept this truth. He reached his apartment, Sfeeling light.

Fisk kept scanning his files about Matt Murdock, the attorney who he put him behind bars for the hundredth time. After his last meeting with the lawyer he sensed that there's something about him than it meets the eye, he wouldn't be able to sleep at night unless he finds out about him. How brave was the lawyer coming to the prison and threaten about Vanessa, did he assume that he will not kill the blind man right here? He swore to break apart his life and along with his friend's Franklin Percy Nelson's life and he meant every word of it. Fisk kept reading the files, looking for a loop hole that will help him with his agenda.


	2. Chapter 2 -Aftermath

_**This is my first fic forgive me for short chapters, will increase the length as the story progresses :)**_

 **2: Aftermath**

Matt went to the "Farm" looking for any clues that will lead him to the place where the Hand have taken Elektra's body, he has been on this scavenger hunt ever since he found out her body went missing from the graveyard. He couldn't stop hearing her last words "Does it hurt so much to be good?", The answer is definitely yes, ever since he started being Daredevil not a single day has gone by without getting hurt; he had learnt to tolerate the physical pain and live with it but losing all the people he cared about is beyond his strength; At first he pushed them away for their own good but he needs them during this phase. Foggy has started at Hogarth law firm and looking at a bright career as defense lawyer, Karen who hasn't showed up after his revelation, Claire who made it clear she wants to sever ties with him and the one person who actually accepted him the way he is was Elektra; who is no more.

Is it because of him she's dead? He would've changed Elektra to be a better person; she will listen to him, no matter how many times he would tell her to get out of his life. Matt knows what the Hand will be planning with her body and the resurrected or reincarnated Elektra is the last thing he ever wants, Elektra deserves peace.

Apart from this, he has been following up with a local drug ring, these drugs are now used by high school kids uncovered two variants, one is like GHB and the other one is called as Peyote which gives hallucinations to the victim, both when taken in higher dose is lethal and will possibly lead to death.

Few days ago he interrogated a street kid to unveil the source of these drugs, his information lead to another clue and so on. He's nowhere near to finding out the head of the snake of these, but he has to hurry to prevent more casualties.

*************************ooooooooooooooooooooooooo*******************

Foggy went through his new case profiles, a lot has changed in his life ever since he joined this new firm, and for starters burning the mid night oil became regularity. He gave a tired glance at the file and his phone rang, Karen.

He answered "Hi Karen, what are you up to at this hour?"

Karen answered "Couldn't sleep Foggy have to finish my work but couldn't concentrate when my mind keeps buzzing"

"A lot of that going around then"

"Great why don't you come by at Josie's, I don't think I can finish my work anytime soon"

"Yeah sure, see you there"

By the time Foggy reached Josie's Karen was already there waiting for him. Last time they met he was half relieved that he finally got a chance to talk about the truth about Matt and he also got worried when he came to realize that he's been siphoning all his worries to her.

Foggy didn't see Matt much after their fall out, at times he came looking for him at Josie's but no luck so far. He can't help but wonder what is he up to these days, he doesn't show up much in the courthouse and when they talk it is usually about law or something else trivial.

Foggy couldn't help but notice Matt has reduced weight and painted with the usual bruises, and it is very clear something is really troubling him. He tried talking about Elektra and Matt doesn't want to talk anything about it.

"Hi Karen, at least you tell me you are working on a interesting case"

"You wouldn't call a case interesting when Hell's Kitchen is drowning in drugs"

"Oh Jeez, that bad uh, how bad is this one"

"There are two drugs circling around here, one of them is the date rape drug and the other one is a hallucinogenic drug both taken in lethal dose could kill anyone, so far nine girls were raped and two killed here by the records".

"Oh my God, where do these things ever end?"

"You tell me"

*************************ooooooooooooooooooooooooo*******************

"Madam Vanessa wants to speak with you" said Donovan.

"Inform her that I'll speak to her once everything is clear here without trouble, Ask her if she has enough money or she wants anymore"

"Sure "

Fisk didn't speak with Vanessa after the Murdock threatened him to involve her in his crimes. There is something off about him and he couldn't quite put his finger on. He can't risk talking with Vanessa until he has Murdock in his mercy.

Recently Fisk has been involved in local drug dealing in order to procure money for Vanessa, things has been smooth when Daredevil didn't mess up things, leading to loss which Fisk can't afford right now. He's being careful and slowly pulling Daredevil's interest which will bear fruits very soon. This thought made Fisk smile.

Murdock and Daredevil will face their fall very soon.


	3. Chapter 3 - Witness

Brett Mahoney scanned through the papers involving Daredevil, he's surprised that the department has gathered so much information about this guy; he becoming more and more inpatient to unmask the face behind the mask. This has been a tiring week and all the cops are having a wild goose chase regarding the recent crimes happening in Hell's Kitchen; the number murders, rapes and drug overdose have started to climb on the statistics and this time the person or persons behind all of this are being very careful. So far nobody has slipped out and gave any information that might help them to crack these cases, he sometimes wished that Daredevil would show up and might give him any leads.

The vigilante hasn't showed up recently, in fact he has been off the grid maybe because he took Brett's advice to be careful when he advised him to stop poking around the drug dealing cases.

He often wondered what he will do when he finds the truth about Daredevil, the man behind the mask; will he arrest him?. Brett knew Daredevil is a good guy trying to make a difference in Hell's Kitchen; If only things were that easy.

*************************ooooooooooooooooooooooooo*******************

Weeks passed by Foggy walked through the crowd in Hell's Kitchen, he has learnt to be careful and he's scared for his friend. Things are fishy off late people are digging to find anything about Daredevil and this isn't a good sign for Matt, he dreaded that this day would come where he needs to face a lot of questions from the authorities for which he doesn't have answers.

He's halfway towards Fogwell gym, it's been a long time since he saw Matt and clearly Matt has been avoiding him, Foggy has been checking on him occasionally and he isn't sure Matt knows of his presence whenever he is around.

When he entered Foggy was greeted with angry punches of someone boxing, he knew it will be and person slowed down when he went nearer. Even in the dim light of the gym he can see how well his friend looking, his handsome features are the same and he seem to have reduced his weight which is understandable when his income has been limited lately, thanks to Fisk. Matt has the perfect body and now he looks kind of lanky, Foggy further observed how tired his friend is,there are eye bags under his eyes, bruises on this face and chest which had turned purple which must've hurt alot.

"Checking on me again?" asked Matt without any sign of recognition as he continued his slow punches.

"Of course, what do you think I'll do? Just abandon you?" asked Foggy indignantly.

"You should stop checking on me Foggy things aren't safe around here and the stuff I am dealing with, you don't want to get involved"

"You are right, when has it ever been safe with you, what it you are doing nowadays I don't see you much in court"

"Because I rarely have a case and it's less often I come to these days, are you sure want to know?"

"Of course tell me, before that I came to give you a warning and I would strongly advise you lay low your other stuffs for a while as things aren't the same like before."

"That the NYPD is looking for any leads that might get them to Daredevil?"

"How do you know? Never mind. This is not just a random detection going on, there is someone above pulling the strings and they are hunting for you and would do anything to get their hands on you"

"I can't hide out here Foggy when people are dying out there, I know why they are looking for me it's because I am this close to find who all are behind the drug dealers with Karen's help."

They continued to speak and Foggy couldn't help to wish that he hadn't quit Nelson and Murdock, behind all the bravado Matt pulls before him, Foggy knew too well about his friend and his worry about his well being skyrocketed. It's a good thing that Matt and Karen are on speaking terms at least "professionally", he's half glad and relieved that they are working together and at least Karen gets to keep track on him.

*************************ooooooooooooooooooooooooo*******************

Matt hated winter, cold wasn't the only thing that bothered him these days; the low temperatures made him shiver when he's on the rooftops surveying his city. The constant pellets of snow made concentration difficult for him, in short this weather actually made him feel vulnerable inside and he felt as if his weakness as a blind person is overwhelming him.

It must be around midnight when he heard it, a group of men half carrying a stuttering woman into a garage. Matt became alert and counted the number of heartbeats. There are three men and one woman whom they have just drugged, he knew what they were about to do to her without having to hear their conversations.

Matt jumped in, he felt the rush of cold air as he descended down; immediately as he landed he grabbed the back of one of the man's head and crashed it against the wall Before the next man could react he punched him really hard on his face and he heard a crack from his jaw. The other fat tall guy whom Matt anticipated would be tough to fight have come into the picture and slammed his head into Matt's stomach leaving him breathless; but he recovered fast and gave him an "upper cut" on his chin and he fell to the ground motionless. The other two have come again and the fight continued, it was brutal, these men are trained to fight and they are no stranger to violence. By the time he finished tackling them; Matt hurried to save the woman. He traced his finds over hands and found out that she had each of her hands tied to two poles and she's bleeding already. He quickly untied her and grabbed her face in his hands and commanded her

"Get out of here and save yourself, if you see any cops get their help!". She smelt as if they drug on her not injected, if she had a little more she would have become a prey for these animals.

He heard her heart race as she understood what he told her and got to her feet, and she started running away in the direction Matt had shown her and he could her staggering footsteps fading but things aren't done just as one of those guys he managed to subdue earlier regained his composure, grabbed a wrench and hit Matt hard on his head.

Matt's ears started to ring, for a moment he couldn't hear or do anything, the world numbed and he knew no more.

*************************ooooooooooooooooooooooooo*******************

Will put down the wrench and removed the mask of Daredevil, underneath he saw the handsome face of the man who was vaguely familiar to him. For a second he was afraid that this guy was dead, he placed his finger tips carefully on the vigilante's neck and breathed a sigh of relief – there was a pulse.

He quickly looked around to check the other two and both are coming around, he quickly took out his mobile phone and clicked a picture of the Daredevil's face, which he knew would come in handy someday and he could use this guy as an potential exit if he got into any trouble, he then pulled down his mask to hide his features from others. Will went to other men and helped them to their feet.

The tall fat guy Bob, readily charged at Daredevil and raised his hand to deliver the killer blow, Will immediately grabbed his hand and yelled at him

"Leave him alone! We'll deal with him some other time"

"Are you mad? We could've been caught because of this guy! And I am not done with him" snarled Bob

"I am not going to repeat! leave him alone ! He is our leverage and we need him, trust me" said Will.

Grudgingly Bob let go of Daredevil and lowered his hand, Arnold looked disappointed but he felt what Will told was the truth, looking at both of them he left the garage and other two followed them suit.

*************************ooooooooooooooooooooooooo*******************


End file.
